I Win Again, Lews Therin
by Shienar Rexix
Summary: The Last Battle draws near, but in this dystopic universe, everything is falling apart. Rand is a Captive of the Tower, where Egwene plans to execute him in just thirteen days...
1. Prologue

**"I have won again, Lews Therin."**

* * *

A shift.  
  
The stole settled around her neck. Six stripes ran down its length, ending in a brilliant teardrop made of pure emerald. The Staff, used only on this occasion, was handed to her.  
  
Egwene al'Vere smiled at Siuan  
  
"How are you doing? Are you certain that…" Siuan paused, biting her lip. It would have been bleeding right now if the Keeper hadn't healed her before. "After all that we did, to turn on him like this…"  
  
Egwene turned on her. Murder flashed in her eyes, and Siuan backed down, the Siuan that had only pretended to be subservient before she had seen this…girl… rip out Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan's heart for refusing to surrender the Tower. This was the Amyrlin who was responsible for nearly fifty sisters dying!…but she ruled them all. Now, more than ever, the Tower needed someone like Egwene.  
  
"Is the Tower assembled?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. I've doubled the guards at the gates of the City. We've drawn in every sister we can." Siuan paused, feeling for a way to say what needed to be said. "If the reports are true, Trollocs gather at Tarwin's Gap. We should consider sending out sisters to aid the Borderland armies…or what's let of them."  
  
Egwene simply stared at her, and behind the murder and anger, a trace of fear appeared.  
  
"I understand, Mother. Not until he is finished."

* * *

The Tower shuddered on its foundations. Dragonmount strained against the earth, trying vainly to erupt. Aes Sedai deep within the Tower looked around, hoping that the Wards would hold. It had begun that night, the night that fire had streaked the sky and…  
  
No one talked about it, of course. The Amyrlin fiercely prohibited the discussion, even the mention of the subject. Better to mention the riots in Tear and Cairhein than Dragonmount.  
  
A crowd gathered slowly, hesitantly. Crowding around the main street to the Tower, they were held back not by the Guard, but rather by wards that had been established the week before. Straining to the front, a gradual murmur worked through the crowd. Faintly, then as a rising tide people began to scream and shout.  
  
"The Dragon! We're doomed!"  
  
"The Aes Sedai have saved us!"  
  
"He is trapped? He cannot channel?"  
  
More dark rumblings came. All of a sudden, the crowd erupted into a thing of violence, with most of the citizens taking up a new chant and throwing objects against the wards.  
  
"Free him! Free the Dragon! Let the Lord of Morning rule!"  
  
At the gesture of a hooded figure, Tower Guards dispersed the crowd. And at the center of the street, a man chained and bound threw back his head and laughed. 

* * *

"Mother! Do not do this, I beg you! It can only end in…"  
  
Siuan cut herself short. Before them, the doors to the Tower opened. No less than fifteen Aes Sedai stood in the space. A full circle of thirteen bound the man in their midst, and still strain showed on their faces. The other two slowly brought him forward, wrapped in flows of air so that he appeared to be almost bowing before the Amyrlin.  
  
Siuan, caught between conflicting emotions, turned and ran. Egwene let her go.  
  
"Face him towards me." The women hurriedly obeyed. "How do you enjoy it, Kinslayer? Did it make you feel good to do it?" A scarlet flush filled her face. "How could you? Blood and ashes, stupid sheepfucker!"  
  
The Aes Sedai looked at each other in terror. When Siuan had cursed, you knew she was venting rage. They said that Egwene built herself into even greater rages with obscenity than Elaida ever had. Slowly, one of them spoke. "He hasn't spoken for a week now. I…we…he needs to be force fed."  
  
Slowly, the head raised on its own accord. The Aes Sedai around him drew upon their angreal. The face had a death-heads grin upon it. Spitting on the ground, he spoke.  
  
"I loved it."  
  
Egwene's face palled. All the emotion drained from her face. Slowly, she settled the stole and hit the floor with the Staff.  
  
"Take him to the cell. The full thirteen around him at all times, and twenty guards right outside the cell. Don't give him anything more solid than gruel." She paused, hurt on her face. "Is…she here?"  
  
The Aes Sedai glanced behind them. "Yes, although… she will not be within a hundred feet of him."  
  
"Very well. The Tower is trying a man who may channel. Seal the Gates!"  
  
Ponderously, the massive gates of Tar Valon swung shut, and inside the antechamber a man began a mad laugh.

* * *

"I do so love the scent of my town burning, Aes Sedai. I hope you loved the feeling of ten arrows hitting you in the back. Please do so visit us again, and bring some friends. Oh, too difficult?"  
  
A bitter crew of Defenders crowded around the body of the woman unfortunate enough to have been assigned to reordering Tear. Each spat on the body as they passed. One casually ripped the clothes of the barely alive woman and raped her in front of the others. Finally, they piled wood around the body and light the pyre. The one who had raped her peered down at his member.  
  
"I wonder what it'll cost to get it purified by a Wise Woman." 

* * *

Siuan raced frantically down after the women guiding the prisoner. Coming up through them, she dodged questions and hands as if they were not there. Skidding to halt before the floating body, she began to weep.  
  
"Rand, why, how… what went wrong?"  
  
Rand simply smiled as they put him into the cell. Then the light was snuffed out by a whiff of Air.  
  
Screams shook the Tower as Dragonmount shook. The Dragon was alone again. 


	2. Day Two

Day 2

* * *

Egwene stalked through the crowd of waiting Aes Sedai. Leanne stumbled as she tried to keep up, frantically rushing through the required announcement.  
  
"The Amyrlin Seat has declared the Hall and Tower sealed. Staff and Stole, the Mother now guides us and guards us. May the Light shelter all that dwell here, and the Creator guide us to safety."  
  
Egwene took her seat. Around the Hall, every sister crowded in. Every sister except the thirteen guarding…that man. No Warders would appear. No workmen hammered away, attempting to shore up the defenses of the Tower. Even Aes Sedai learn with time.  
  
"Mother, why are we here? There is no need of this; the boy is caught, well and good. His army is no longer a threat, and his general has…taken leave of him. We should be north, fighting the Trollocs and Dreadlords."  
  
Silence filled the hall, then gasps as the women began to realize a direct challenge had been issued. Cadsuane, last of those that felt free of Egwene's yoke, had dared to raise her voice. Standing defiant, she had lost none of her arrogance that had led to this disaster. Egwene turned, smilingly towards her.  
  
"I have three announcements to make to the gathered sisters. First, the Keeper will conduct a search of the Tower rooms." Standing, the Keeper paled and slowly left the room. Murmurs began to rise within the crowd. "Any angreal found outside of the storerooms will be confiscated. The sister who possessed it will be publicly birched."   
  
Cadsuane swayed and fainted. Egwene looked at her contently.  
  
"Second, the Ajahs are hereby dissolved, as permitted under Tower Law. Sisters will now obey the orders of those stronger than them in the Power."  
  
Shock, deeper than the first, began to circulate. The very foundations of the Tower were being torn down before their eyes.  
  
"Third, the trial will begin now." Heads shook. It was too soon.  
  
"The Last Battle is at hand, sisters. This man must be tried and gentled."  
  
Alana raised her head.  
  
"No, Egwene. We cannot allow it! The prophecies!"  
  
"The prophecies say nothing about the Dragon needing to channel."

* * *

Min crept out of her room. Her clothing stuck to her, still faintly reeking of blood and ashes. Her hair, unwashed for the last week, hung down in tatters.  
  
Min carefully placed a dagger in her boot. Rising with a grin, she began to slowly look for the way down.

* * *

Far away in Cairhein, a city appeared to burn. Aes Sedai fled the area, having heard what was occurring in Tear. Bands of looters roamed the countryside, and it was rumored that Davram had also gone mad, a victim of the taint.  
  
Within the city, things looked different. Citizens went about their daily business, unconcerned as Towers toppled right through them, walking on unaffected.  
  
Somewhere near the heart of the city, Logain sweated blood, as Flinn passed his hands over the body in front of him in an attempt to Heal Death itself.

* * *

Perrin looked up. Faile. Always out of reach, always tempting, always true…The axe flew straight. Faile died again.  
  
With a start, he awoke. The nightmare would not go away, would not leave him alone. Was this all that was left to him? Did dreams truly tell one how to act?  
  
Faile appeared in the door. She smiled at him through the bars.  
  
"My sweet wolf. Once this is over, I'm certain you can come out and play with me again." She slid a tray of raw meat under the door. "Until then, remember that I did it for you."  
  
A Myddraal appeared next to her.  
  
"Your…Faile is delicious."

* * *

The Keeper entered Cadsuane's chamber. Weeping was heard below, in the Hall. Grimacing, she bent down to open the chest where the angreal were "hidden."  
  
Siuan's dagger went in clean. The Keeper never even had time to gasp.  
  
"Leanne, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."


	3. Night Two

Night 2

* * *

Dark.  
  
Close.  
  
Nothing to block the Fades from coming… from coming…  
  
Whips and tongs, a chair that brought torment.  
  
Sweet saidin right out of reach.  
  
Rand is in hell.

* * *

Tell me it isn't true. Tell me you didn't…that he… LIGHT! Why? Why did you have to do that? Now… Now I have to…  
  
**Stop torturing yourself. You didn't expect this? Then it wasn't your fault. Although I could have told you, if you ever bothered to ask.  
**  
Told me what? That she would stoop to a guard?  
  
**Stop lying to yourself. That she would stoop to a DARKFRIEND. You were justified. I know, I did the same.  
**  
What?  
  
**Oh Ilyena! Ilyena my love! Why?  
**  
SHUT UP! We can't do anything with both of us paralyzed!  
  
**Why? Why did they do it? I always trusted Barid. Even when he went over, there was at least a modicum of respect! He knew not to try for her. But for her…!**  
  
No more! I don't want to hear again about how all of this is predetermined! I get to choose my life!  
  
**Then don't take away that choice from her. She made it. You deal with the consequences.  
**  
…  
  
**…  
  
**We've grown, haven't we?  
  
**Yes. The world will tremble.** **

* * *

**Light.  
  
Min stalked into the entryway. Turning to the guards, she is an image of seething anger.  
  
"Open. This. Door."  
  
The guards scramble to obey. Pikes are thrust through the cell bars to force Rand back into a corner. Min stalks in, and the door is shut and locked.  
  
"How could you? Was I to be next? You loved her, Rand! And you still…Light, all the blood… Your CHILD!"  
  
"Not my child, Min. never a child for the Dragon. There can't be. It was his."  
  
Angry eyes confront each other. All of a sudden, Rand lunged for Min. Guards scramble desperately, trying to force him back.  
  
SNAP! The boot kick catches Rand in the chin. He is thrown back into the corner of the cell. Min towers over him, kicking and hitting him. The guards draw back, puzzled, as Rand makes no move to protect himself. Min finally stands up, moving away from the form huddled in the corner.  
  
"Goodbye, Rand."  
  
The cell gate swings shut. The light vanishes.

* * *

Why did she…?  
  
**I don't know. But it gives us a chance.  
**  
Yes. Min will live. 


	4. Day Three

Day 3, part 1

* * *

The Amyrlin took the Seat. A wave passed through the assembled Hall as the Sitters quickly took theirs.  
  
"Charged, that the accused did knowingly and willingly take control of the Power. That he did Channel with it to the detriment of those surrounding him. That in doing so, he opened himself to the taint of the Dark One, and that he spread the taint to those who followed him." Belladonna, once head sitter of the Red, recited the charges with a trace of regret. It should have been Elaida, not this girl, officiating the stilling.  
  
Egwene stirred from her chair.  
  
"Add to the list inciting commoners to strike against Aes Sedai, in both Tear and Cairhien."  
  
No one asked why she did not include Caemlyn or Tar Valon to the list.  
  
Belladonna continued. "That the man who channeled did incite the peasantry of Tear and Cairhien to strike out against Aes Sedai. This man has been captured and brought before the Amyrlin Seat and the Hall to be judged and gentled. The Keeper will now…"  
  
Belladonna stopped, remembering the gruesome find in the morning.  
  
"The sitter for the White may take her place, under Tower Law," a young and frightened Gray Sitter mentioned.  
  
Egwene nodded.   
  
Alviarin Freidhen arose, the new Oaths constricting her more than any other sister in history. She could not lie by word, omission, or twisting of the truth. She could not channel unless permitted. No action could be taken to benefit the Dark One or hurt the Tower. With such strictures, she ironically was more valuable to the Amyrlin Seat than ten sworn sisters.  
  
"The accused has attempted to break through his shielding with regularity. Only the full thirteen can keep him shielded. I purpose that we adjourn until suitable…accommodations may be created to house him and his circle."  
  
Belladonna raised her staff, and the gathered Sitters nodded. The motion having carried, the Sitters filed out. Only Belladonna and Alviarin were left. Belladonna glanced over at Alviarin, then hurried away.  
  
Alviarin laughed so hard she wept.

* * *

"Have you noticed how any order built can be swept away by fate, like a simple house of cards?" Moridin moved the shah piece negligently, staring at his visitor.

The Myddraal countered the move before answering. "Fate? I thought that one of your Circle had arranged the matter."

The room tinkled with the dark man's laughter. "No one can plan revenge that well, old friend. Not even you."

* * *

Davram looked behind him and saw the column stretching back over the hills of the Cairhien grasslands. Shaking his head, he turned to the two men riding alongside.

"This will never work, you know. They tried it once before. The Tower knows how to guard itself, how to guard the likes of him."

The man clad in black only giggled before turning his face back up at the sky. Light shimmered and _twisted_ over them. The same light that twisted over Cairhien and Tear. Light to drive any man mad.

His companion merely grunted and pulled the hat low over his eyes.

The Tower Guard tasked to watch the stretch of land never saw anything to raise their alarm. Certainly nothing like ten thousand crossbowmen escorting Asha'man and general north.

* * *

Outside the Tower, panic swept the streets. Tower Guards marched forth from their barracks to deal with the growing riots. People in the crowds pushed back to try and avoid them, but the tide was slowly starting to push back. The chant rose up again, and suddenly citizen who had lived in the fair city their entire lives were snatching up cobblestone and throwing it at the Guard.

"Let the Lord of Morning Rule!"

Like a beast at bay, the crowd had turned and now the hunter became the hunted. Back to the barracks ran the Guard, and behind them their beautiful city began to burn.

* * *

Dragonmount shook, and Egwene stared out over the city. "We will have the public trial in the morning, Siuan." Turning, she caught the woman wiping away tears. "Oh, Light, I'm sorry. Siuan, it just shows how right what we do is. There was nothing any of us could have done to save her."

Shaking her head, Siuan nodded with a strange look on her face and then picked back up the pen. "You said there were more traitors to add to the lists?"

Egwene's face hardened. So many were trying to stop the Tower. So many whom she had counted friends but a few weeks ago.

"Yes. We'll start with the Brown. Their list is already the longest. Add Verin, Hija, and Jenviee to the list of Aes Sedai. I think that we shall have to disolve that Ajah permanently as well..."


	5. Night Three

Night Three

* * *

Life is so close at times you can feel its touch...   


  
No one who hasn't been subjected to enclosure can understand.   
  
Even air becomes a sacred gift from god.

* * *

How? More important, when? When can we act? **  
  
We must be patient. Even now, escape would not be allowed**   
  
But to be trapped for even another day, why- **  
  
The world you tried to build died! It died when they took you!**   
  
How many will die for my sins? **  
  
How many will die for hers? Wait for the morning.**

* * *

The red glow from the mountain filled the sky. Kalim's shipmates were astonished to see the White Tower bleeding. Some laughed, others stared in dispair at a final corruption. The captain wisely ordered his ship to skip the port and sail further downriver. He'd seen such a thing before, and barely survived despite miles of ocean being between the ship and the spire.   
  
Within Tar Valon, chaos swept the streets. Some of the mob had already begun to loot, others had slunk back to their homes ashamed. Yet most had remained outside the barracks and the Tower, keeping anyone from going in or out. A futile gesture, in a world where Traveling had been rediscovered, but the crowd had no way of knowing.   
  
Inside of the tower, women met with nervous glances around and spoke in hushed tones. In the library four Browns met and exchanged books about the Last Battle. Throughout the tower women could be seen sweeping and doing the old novice chores. These women all were wearing a black armband, a symbol of what their allegiance would have been save for the Night of Blood.  
  
And deep inside the earth, trapped in a cell with no light, a man walked and talked to himself. Outside his chamber stood guards, half afraid and half in awe of who they were to guard. None of them realized that they would be dead within twelve short hours.

* * *

Perrin grasped at the bar, and began to twist it. Slowly, carefully, he shattered the prison in his mind as well. He knew now which he would take, what his duty called him to do. Tears fell down his face as he quietly murmered.   
  
"Why must love always hurt so?"

* * *

Deep within Dragonmount, an ancient balance tipped. Power long contained began to run free. Tarmon Gidean had come at last. 


End file.
